Bloody rose
by Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre
Summary: Cuando vives eternamente, ¿para qué vives? Sebastian es un vampiro que a perdido todas las energías por vivir debido a su doloroso pasado y a una persona en especial, pero que pasara cuando, por obra del destino, se encuentre con un muchacho al que le salva la vida. ¿Qué cosas cambiaran en su monótona vida?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de Fanfiction n.n! Bienvenidos a uno de mis fics sobre mi anime favorito. Este fic lo comencé hace ya mucho tiempo pero lo deje inconcluso por distintos motivos como la escuela y problemas familiares pero por fin lo encontré y ahora si lo terminare.

**Bloody Night**

Aquella noche todo fue distinto…

Todo el paisaje tenía un matiz blanco, dándole un toque puro; _"Que aburrido"_ pensé sin prestarle atención a aquel cursi paisaje. Cada paso que daba se hundía en la nieve, haciendo un ruido fastidioso, pero en un instante un olor a sangre y a madera quemada se impregno en el aire, haciéndome detenerme. Cuando levante la mirada pude observar la fumarola que se expandía por el cielo.

Sin darle importancia seguí mi camino pero al poco rato se escucharon pasos acercándose lentamente a mi, acompañado de un dulce aroma. Un poco aturdido y con sed espere pacientemente a que llegara el propietario de tan exquisito aroma, oculto detrás de un árbol. Al poco rato un niño se aproximo a lo lejos, caminando pesadamente; sus ropas estaban sucias de sangre y hollín, además se veía gravemente herido y con algunas quemaduras. A unos cuantos metros de aquel muchacho se veía como una sombra se movía ágilmente entre los árboles, al acercarse mire que era un hombre encapuchado, el cual perseguía al niño; pero, aun a lo lejos, pude observar claramente un par de colmillos sobresalientes de su boca.

El muchacho, al darse cuenta que su perseguidor se acercaba, trato de correr pero tropezó, aun así intento con desesperación de alejarse gateando.

"_Aquel niño quiere vivir con todas sus fuerzas" _pensé.

Aunque era admirable ver la forma en que se aferraba a su vida, me era indiferente su situación al igual que su existencia; no importaría si hubiera un humano menos, pero debo admitir que su aroma era indescriptiblemente exquisito, no iba a permitir que un bocadillo tan tentador se me escapara de las manos. Quizás y me serviría como entretenimiento.

En ese momento el asechador tenia acorralado al muchacho contra un árbol, en sus ojos se veían sádicos y sus colmillos estaban desplegados; sin esperar un segundo más me precipite contra aquel sujeto, rompiéndole en unos segundos el cuello, para después retorcer aun más su cabeza, arrancándosela, al mismo tiempo que la sangre salpicaba mi rostro y el del chico, él me miro asustado para después desmayarse. Cuando me incline para levantarlo mire la sangre que lo rodeaba, dándome cuenta de la herida que tenia en el pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome en brazos y lo lleve a mi mansión…

Lo sé, es algo corto pero con algo se debe comenzar.

Actualizare cada dos semanas para escribirlo con calma y también para dejar más suspenso (muajajajaja) pero como este es un capitulo muy corto actualizare el miércoles.

Agradecería mucho un lindo comentario *-*

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Bloody

Hola mis lectoras, como prometí aquí está la continuación n.n

Por cierto alguien ya leyó el nuevo capitulo del manga *-* no quiero hacer spoiler pero nunca crei que Sebastian llegaría tan lejos, aunque ya había aguantado mucho e.e ; si no lo siguen se los recomiendo mucho y màs por que se acerca la tercera temporada! Estoy sumamente ansiosa!

Sin mas aquí les dejos el nuevo cap ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 2:  
Eternal Bloody

Cuando llegue, me dirigí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, mis ropas estaban manchadas de su sangre, impregnando su dulce aroma en mí, provocándome una sed incontrolable.

Lo deposite en la cama con sumo cuidado y fui en busca de medicina y agua para curar sus heridas. La sangre había ensuciado las sabanas, su cara comenzó a lucir pálida, casi translucida, si no me apresuraba lo perdería y no me lo perdonaría otra vez.

_¿Otra vez?__  
_  
No le di importancia a lo que pensé, me apresure a desvestirlo, observe la herida en su hombro, de la cual emanaba mucha sangre; tome hilo y aguja y cosí la herida, manchándome las manos, después vendé la vende.

Mis guantes quedaron impregnados de su dulce sangre, pero me los quite, conteniéndome de beber, ya que si comenzaba no vería fin hasta que tomara la última gota; sin darle importancia a mi sed le quite la ropa, viendo que un hematoma en su tobillo izquierdo, le puse un ungüento y lo vende. Por primera vez me fije en su rostro: su piel blanca contrastaba con sus cabellos azulados, que enmarcaban celosamente su rostro, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, dándole un atisbo de inocencia. Ciertamente era bastante hermoso, pero lo único que buscaba era su apetecible sangre.

Tome una de mis camisas y se la puse, cubriendo su desnudes, ya que le quedaba muy grande, viéndose, hasta cierto punto, gracioso; lo arrope en la cama después de verificar que no estuvieran manchadas las sabanas.

Me dirigí al sillón mas cercano a la ventana, ya que el olor de su sangre comenzaba a seducirme; desidia mirar la gran fumarola que se veía a lo lejos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me cuestionaba.

Desde que había sido convertido en vampiro, junto con mi nacimiento el odio hacia y por los humanos fue haciéndome olvidar por completo mi humanidad. Pero ahora, quinientos años más tarde me encontraba de niñero con un niño que ni siquiera conocía; mire de reojo al muchacho que respiraba con dificultad en mi cama.

¿Por que no solamente bebo su sangre? Me cuestione, pero ciertamente algo en mi interior me lo prohibía.

Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto y fije mi mirada en el bosque que crecía alrededor de mi mansión, cubierto por una leve capa de nieve, después de unos minutos escuche como el muchacho se removía, inquieto, en las sabanas mientras jadeaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- su voz se oía aun adormilada, pero era una voz, sin exagerar, comparada con la de un ángel.

-En mi mansión- respondí sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-¿Quién es usted?

Suspire  
-Soy el barón Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis.- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, encontrándome con unos azules como los rubíes más puros que pudieran existir-¿cual es tu nombre?

-Ciel Phantomhive.

-¿Qué paso en tu mansión, Ciel?

En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos, mirándome con desesperación; rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero me interpuse en su camino.

-No te levantes

-Déjeme pasar- Exclamo tratando de esquivarme pero en ese momento se tropezó, cayendo en mis brazos.- Mis padres-grito mientras golpeaba mi pecho- se están quemando, tengo que volver...- su voz comenzaba a oírse entrecortada- Mis padres… ¿Por qué?-ahora sus lagrimas caían sin reparo alguno sobre mi pecho.

Aun sin saber que hacer concretamente lo tome de los hombros. Era la primera vez que oía a alguien llorar de esa forma, estaba sorprendido. Cuando se tranquilizo lo tome en brazos y lo deposite de nuevo en la cama.

-Discúlpeme- Susurro con la mirada baja

-Tienes motivos para ponerte así –dije mientras me sentaba en la cama- Acabas de sufrir una gran perdida en muy poco tiempo.

Me pregunte si no seria mejor matarlo, un niño traumado no me servia de nada. Pero cuando recorrí con mimbrada su cuerpo se me ocurrió un mejor idea: No podía desperdiciar una sangre así de exquisita, así que, a modo de diversión, iba a dejar que su cuerpo se curara por completo y después beber toda su sangre, nadie extrañaría a un huérfano más en este mundo.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?- Inquirí mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

-No

-¿A nadie?

-Mis únicos familiares eran mi madre y mi padre.

"Perfecto"

-Entonces ¿Qué te parecería quedarte a vivir aquí?

-¿Eh?

- Necesitas que te revisen las heridas, y en un orfanato no tienen mucho cuidado que digamos.

-¿Eres un doctor o algo parecido?

-No, pero ahora soy el único que puede ayudarte- Me miraba sorprendido, pero no lo iba a forzar a responder- pero ahora descansa, luego me darás tu respuesta- Estaba por irme pero me detuvo su mano, que había tomado la mía.

-Por favor- Susurro bajando la mirada- no se vaya…

-Esta bien…

Me senté en la cama, le me miro unos instantes y después se recostó.

Mientras veía dormir su tierno cuerpo me dejaba hipnotizar por el suave palpitar de su corazón, mire que el amanecer se acercaba, así que me quede dormido.

Por primera vez en mi no vida, soñé:

Era esa vez en laque unas extrañas criaturas atacaron la aldea donde vivía, pero estas criaturas no tenían armas normales, mordían a la gente, como si fueran bestias y bebían la sangre de las personas; yo solo podía correr intentando que no me vieran pero fue inútil, me tope de frente con una de esas criaturas, quien me inmovilazo y me mordió, dejándome moribundo, después escuche los cascos un caballo acercándose a mi, al fin pude sentir unas manos rodeándome, aunque mi vista estaba nublada pude saber quien era.

"No llores, estoy bien, por favor no llores"

Pero en ese instante un grito me despertó, atrayéndome a la realidad. Ciel estaba en una orilla de la cama, cubriéndose totalmente con la sabana. Lentamente me acerque.

-Ciel…

-Se queman…- decía entre sollozos- Se están muriendo… Tengo miedo…

-Tranquilo- susurre mientras acariciaba su cabello- Solo era una pesadilla

Aunque mi tacto era frío a comparación de su tibia piel, pareció relajarse un poco. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la limpie con mi pulgar y, sin que se diera cuenta, me la lleve a los labios, saboreándola.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No…- Susurro

-No has comido nada- lo ultimo que quería era que muriera de hambre

Al no recibir respuesta fui a la cocina y serví un vaso de leche con miel, y regrese a la habitación.

-Ten- dije dándole el vaso, pero miro la leche, con desconfianza- no tiene veneno ni nada por el estilo.

Con cautela se llevo el vaso a los labios y dio un pequeño trago.

- ¿Que decidiste, Ciel? ¿Te quedaras?

-¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?

-Me atrapaste- Sonreí inocentemente- La verdad es que la mansión esta muy solitaria, ya que trabajo de noche nunca disfruto de la compañía de alguien. Además te salve, así que eres mi responsabilidad- eso había sonado muy real.

Ciel guardo silencio unos momentos.

-Esta bien… viviré con usted.

. Perfecto- exclame aparentando felicidad…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El siguiente capitulo será dentro de dos semanas; gracias por leer y no olviden comentar (perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero lo hice rápido debido a que la maquina se me averió)


	3. Chapter 3:Inicio

**Capitulo 3:**

**Inicio**

Como era de esperar Ciel se comportaba distante, casi indiferente con cualquier cosa, pero con paciencia pude acercarme a él; por ejemplo en las noches aun se levantaba gritando, ya que las pesadillas aun lo atormentaban, tome esa oportunidad consolándolo, ganándome poco a poco su confianza.

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas meses; casi pasaba un año de que lo salve, ahora sus heridas estaban completamente curadas, estaba en vísperas de poder probar su anhelada sangre…

Pero inesperadamente mi plan dio un giro 180 grados.

Aquella noche, después de despertar, me di cuenta que la mansión estaba en completo silencio (cosa rara ya que Ciel era bastante ruidoso) solo se escuchaba el agitado palpitar de… ¿dos corazones? Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a la habitación de Ciel. Cuando vi al muchacho amordazado y un hombre a su lado, apuntándole con un arma.

-Dame todo lo que tengas o se muere- note que hablaba atropelladamente y vi que le temblaba la mano donde tenía el arma.

Seria rápido matarlo pero dejaría al descubierto mis poderes, además aun no me había alimentado, dejándome débil.

Observe la habitación en busca de algo que me ayudara notando la navaja que usábamos para abrir el correo a unos metros de mi, sin pensarlo di un paso adelante…

Pero en ese instante el hombre me disparo en el estomago; escuche el grito ahogado de Ciel seguido de los pasos de aquel hombre, pero lo detuve antes de que escapara, tomando la navaja y arrojándosela al cuello, haciendo que saliera inconsciente por la ventana, cayendo en el jardín.

Me deje caer de rodillas, sintiendo como la perdida de mi sangre denotaba mi sed.

"_Esto no es bueno"_

-¡Sebastian!- Ciel se había quitado la soga, y se acerco a mí.

-Estoy bien

-Pero estas sangrando demasiado- las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

Me levante y me senté en la cama, jadeando, intentando contenerme.

-Aguanta, iré por un médico- Lo mire y observe el pulso en su cuello, escuche el agitado palpitar de su corazón y pude notar el olor a sangre, descubriendo un rasguño en su mano.

Cuando se iba lo detuve, tomando su mano y, sin poder resistirme, lamí la sangre que había en su palma. Sin darle tiempo de escapar lo atraje a mí, sentándolo entre mis muslos, con su espalda en mi pecho, tomando sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra tome su rostro.

-¿Sebastian?- Gire su rostro, dejando al descubierto su cuello, me acerque y comencé a lamer su piel- Suéltame…

Comenzaba a retorcerse, tratando de que lo soltara pero era inútil, lo tenía completamente inmóvil, pero comenzaba a alzar su voz así que solté su rostro e introduje mis dedos en su boca.

-Tranquilízate- susurre en su oído.

Sin más preámbulos mordí su tierno cuello, provocando que mordiera mis dedos. Cabe destacar que la mordida de un vampiro causa un placer aun más maravilloso que el orgasmo humano; después de unos segundos Ciel comenzó a gemir, mientras su lengua acariciaba mis dedos, impregnándolos de saliva, provocándome. Solté sus manos, deslizando mi mano hasta su pierna, acariciando su entrepierna; saque mis dedos de su boca, haciendo que un hilo de saliva saliera de sus labios.

-Más…-gemía-Más… Más

Pero me detuve, si seguía bebiendo lo mataría, Ciel gimió en protesta, recargándose en mi pecho, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Deslice mi mano por su vientre, hasta su entrepierna, donde comprobé que estaba excitado.

Tome su rostro, girándolo suavemente, haciendo que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos, en un suave beso; Ciel dudo por unos momentos, pero después correspondió, siguiendo los movimientos que mi lengua le imponía a la suya. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pecho, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa, introduciendo mis manos, acariciando su piel, deslizando la prenda por sus hombros.

-Sebastian- Gimió mientras colocaba su mano en la mía- Detente.

-¿En verdad deseas que me detenga?- susurre en su oído mientras introducía mi mano en su pantalón, tomando su miembro.

En respuesta, gimió, mis labios buscaron de nuevo los suyos, mientras mi mano comenzaba a moverse por su miembro.

-Se...Sebas…tian- dijo entre jadeos.

Lleve mis manos a su cintura y le quite el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, quedando desnudo entre mis brazos, él intento cubrir su ya excitado miembro pero tome sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras besaba las marcas en su cuello. Lentamente quito una de sus manos de la mía y acaricio mi rostro mientras comenzaba a besar sus hombros. Suavemente lo gire, sentándolo en mis piernas, quedando frente a frente, lentamente Ciel me rodeo el cuello con los brazos, besando suavemente mi cuello; lleve tres de mis dedos a mi boca y los lamí, impregnándolos por completo de saliva mientras Ciel lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja, atrapándolo entre sus dientes, excitándome. El deseo de poseer aquel tierno cuerpo comenzó a invadirme, sin más preámbulos introduje dos de mis dedos en su entrada, recibiendo como respuesta provocadores gemidos; comencé a mover mis dedos, dándome cuenta de que ya no tenía puesta mi camisa, dejando mi pecho desnudo. Introduje un tercer dedo, moviendo circularmente mis dedos en su entrada, recibiendo sus dulces gemidos en mi oído pero mientras más movía mis dedos más evidente era el nivel de excitación que tenia, su espalda se curveaba ante las sensaciones mientras se aferraba a mis hombros para no caer; cuando sentí su cuerpo tensarse saque mis dedos.

-Ciel…-susurre rozando con mis labios su oreja.

Lentamente lo recosté en la cama, colocándome entre sus piernas; él me miraba completamente sonrojado, viéndose endemoniadamente tierno. Sin poder resistir más desabotone mi pantalón y saque mi miembro.

-Sebastian- susurro mientras me abrazaba, pude notar en sus ojos un atisbo de preocupación.

-Tranquilo- susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Me incline y lo bese, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran de nuevo; lentamente entre en Ciel quien gimió sobre mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Me detuve para que se acostumbrara, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos comencé a moverme, al principio lentamente pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me movía más rápido, haciendo que Ciel se aferrara a mí, clavándome las uñas en mi espalda; tome su miembro y comencé a mover mi mano al ritmo de mis estocadas haciendo que los gemidos se convirtieran en gritos de placer.

Solo un pensamiento reinaba mi mente, ver ese pequeño ángel rompiéndose, ver ese tierno cuerpo caer a los pozos del placer, pidiendo más.

Por unos momentos olvide el hecho de que era humano, arremetiendo con demasiada fuerza. Después de unos instantes Ciel se corrió en mi mano, apretando mi miembro, corriéndome en su interior. Cuando salí de su interior me di cuenta del daño que le había hecho: su cuerpo tenía moretones, de su entrada salía semen y sangre. Pude notar que en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas.

Sin poder resistir mí culpa me levante de la cama y me arregle la ropa.

-Sebastian- Me llamo en un suave susurro.

Cuando gire el rostro me sentí de lo peor al ver como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Trato de incorporarse, pero no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo, lo tome de los hombros, dejando que se recargara en mi pecho.

-Sebastian… Yo…

- No tienes que decir nada, Ciel.

-Pero…

-He sido yo el que te ha forzado…

-Pero no me forzaste a nada.

-¿Eh?

- Hace algunos años tu visitaste mi mansión, cuando te vi sentí como si te conociera desde mucho tiempo atrás; después de ese día me dedique a saber todo sobre ti, pero después paso el accidente en mi mansión. Cuando desperté me encontraba con la sorpresa de que tú me habías salvado…

Recordaba que por el trabajo tuve que ir a la mansión Phantomhive, pero no recordaba haber visto a Ciel.

-Pero- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos- recuerdo que esa vez tenía solo seis años y he cambiado pero tú sigues igual- susurro mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, acariciando las marcas de mis colmillos- en el tiempo que viví contigo jamás te vi comer, nunca estuviste en el sol…

Lo mire, esperando que hiciera la pregunta decisiva.

-¿Qué eres?

-Un vampiro-susurre mostrándole mis colmillos.

Como era de esperarse Ciel se alejo de mí, mirándome asustado.

-No puede ser-balbuceo- no existen tales criaturas.

-Pues existo- Exclame mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba en mi pecho- ¿Sientes algo?

-No siento tu corazón…- De imprevisto se desmayo, dejándose caer en mis brazos.

"_Creo que me excedí" _pensé mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos y lo llevaba a mi habitación, donde lo coloque en mi cama. Mire su tierno cuerpo dormir apaciblemente, pero sabía muy bien que cuando despertara las cosas cambiarían, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, pero si decidiera irse iba a tener que encerrarlo, no lo dejaría ir con todo lo que sabía.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Ciel y mire por la ventana rota, me incline y mire el cadáver que se encontraba en el jardín. Suspire y salte por la ventana, lo primero era desaparecer el cadáver y después mandar a arreglar la ventana.

Suspire mientras tomaba el cadáver.

-A que has llegado, Sebastian- una voz proveniente del bosque me hizo detenerme- y en qué estado estas.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Grite mirando a todos lados, pero no recibí repuesta alguna.

Revise los alrededores de la mansión pero no encontré a nadie, de seguro iba a regresar, sea quien sea. Sin darle más importancia me encargue del cadáver incinerándolo. Entre de nuevo a la mansión y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde Ciel descansaba. Me recosté en el diván y mire el reloj, eran más de las cuatro de la mañana; decidí esperar hasta que Ciel despertara, pero la pérdida de sangre y mi aun sed me tenían débil, sin querer me quede dormido.


	4. Chapter 4: Comiezo

**Hola n.n/ ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Perdonen por no poner nada en el capitulo anterior pero es que tuve que subirlo en menos de dos minutos, espero y no haya tenido ninguna falta de ortografía u.u**

**Por ahora les dejare el nuevo capítulo, ya continuare más abajo mis monólogos.**

**Enjoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Comienzo.**

Cuando me desperté me lleve una gran sorpresa, ya que Ciel no estaba en la cama, me levante rápidamente, lo busque por toda la mansión pero no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Y si se había escapado? Salí de la mansión por la puerta trasera pero detuve mi carrera.

Sin darme cuenta nevó toda la noche, llenando el paisaje de nuevo con la nieve; Ciel jugueteaba entre los árboles, suspire aliviado.

Observe su frágil figura juguetear con la nieve de manera infantil.

-Sebastian- Exclamo al verme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Corrió hacia mí para después abrazarme.

-¿Cuánto tienes despierto? – Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Unas horas- parpadeo confundido- ¿Qué haces despierto en el día?

-No me quemo como todos creen, solo me debilito.

Al parecer se había resignado al hecho de que yo no era humano. Era mejor así.

-¿No te duele nada?

-Me duele la cintura, pero ya no tanto como cuando me desperté.

-Ciel…Yo- pero él se adelanto colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, me miro unos instantes y después se hecho a correr con dirección al bosque... Aun sorprendido deje que corriera.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

Salí corriendo a velocidad humana detrás de él, no era difícil encontrarlo, solo tenía que seguir el sonido de su corazón. Estaba cerca, podía escuchar su respiración; me detuve, escuchando atentamente… Pero una bola de nieve se impacto en mi nuca. Cuando me gire vi a Ciel, sonriendo divertidamente, después se giro y emprendió de nuevo su carrera. Sonreí.

-Quieres jugar ¿eh?- corrí detrás de él siguiéndolo de cerca.

Salte a la copa de un árbol y seguí la carrera saltando entre las ramas. Había olvidado por completo esta diversión tan infantil. Me detuve al ver que Ciel se ocultaba detrás de un frondoso árbol, espere un poco y después caí detrás de él, silenciosamente, y lo rodee con mis brazos. Exclamo un grito ahogado.

-Eso no es justo, Sebastian- Exclamo

-Juegos son juegos

Lo atraje más a mí, y me senté, recargándome en el árbol. Aunque fuera un humano había logrado lo que otros no habían hecho, me había ayudado a reencontrarme conmigo mismo, me había regresado la paz que había perdido.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo aquel cuerpo, ese cuerpo que ahora era mío, entre mis brazos, aun con los ojos cerrados me incline un poco sobre él y lleve una mano a su mejilla, acariciándolo.

-He decidido…-su suave voz rompió el silencio

-¿Si?- Ciel coloco su mano sobre la mía.

-Quiero estar contigo, Sebastian. No me importa si no eres humano, quiero estar contigo- Abrí los ojos lentamente.

"_Estoy feliz"_ No podía decirlo en voz alta

Había olvidado ese sentimiento, pero ahora el logro lo que nadie había logrado y era feliz por eso.

Lentamente, Ciel se giro, quedando frente a mí, le sonreí, como no sonreía desde hace años, una sonrisa llena de ternura que no le había mostrado a nadie. Tome su mentón entre mis dedos, y acerque su rostro al mío. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso, distinto a cualquier otro. Lleve mi mano a su nuca, atrayéndolo a mí, lentamente nos separamos, mirándonos fijamente.

-Te amo, Sebastian- Susurro con las mejillas salpicadas levemente de rojo.

Me acerque y bese su frente, lentamente se inclino y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, suavemente lo rodee con mis brazos. Así nos quedamos unos momentos, disfrutando del sonido de la respiración de Ciel, suave y rítmica, sintiendo ese calor que tanto me hipnotizaba. Permanecimos así hasta que el muchacho comenzó a temblar de frío. Lo cargue, atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo y lo lleve de regreso a la mansión.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Susurro.

-¿Qué día es?

-Hoy, hace un año, me salvaste.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo- respondí.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación (ya que la suya aun no estaba arreglada), lentamente lo deposite en el suelo.

-¿Crees poder aguantar hasta la noche?-dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Necesitas dormir ¿verdad?-inquirió, colocando su mano sobre mía.

-Si-aparte estaba muy sediento y no sabía si podía contenerme

-Sobreviviré-exclamo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

-Confiare en tu palabra-murmure inclinándome para besar sus labios-Regresare en la noche.

Me gire y me dirigí al sótano, donde estaba mi ataúd y me tumbe.

Cuando desperté me levante, impaciente, y fui a mi habitación. Pero algo me decía que no abriera la puerta, pero no le di importancia a mi corazonada y entre…

Hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo…

Un aroma muy conocido me recibió, aturdiéndome…

Mire como un hombre agarraba a Ciel con rudeza, mientras mordía su cuello; Ciel ya casi no se movía pero al verme una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla…

Detonando mi ira…

-¡Maldito!-Grite mientras saltaba hacia aquel hombre. Pero él era rápido y esquivo mi ataque, dejando caer a Ciel al suelo.

-Ciel-Exclame mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos.

-Se…bas…tian

-¡Maldito seas!-ladre, pero únicamente recibí una risa sepulcral-Aguanta Ciel.

No había tiempo de ir por un médico, no había tiempo de nada, su vida se le escapaba con cada gota de sangre perdida. Era lo último que hubiera querido hacer pero no tenia de otra… No había tiempo de entrar en pánico, lleve mi mano a mi boca y mordí mi muñeca, dejando que mi sangre cayera en su boca.

-Perdóname, Ciel-Susurre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-Perdóname…

En ese instante su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse mientras gritaba, lo sujete fuertemente mientras las lagrimas de dolor caían sin control por aus mejillas…hasta que finalmente cayo inerte en mis brazos.

-Perdóname, Ciel-susurre mientras lo recostaba en la cama-No quería terminar así con tu vida…-tome una de sus manos entre las mías-Perdóname.

Me quede con él unos momentos, después limpie las lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y fui a buscar al causante de esta tragedia.

Como era de suponerse encontré a ese maldito en la sala de estar, recostado plácidamente en un sillón frente a la chimenea. No había caminado en nada, su cabello negro seguía en el mismo peinado, su piel tan blanca como el mármol brillaba a la luz del fuego, pero sobre todo esos ojos dorados que te miran burlonamente.

-¿A qué has venido, Claude?

-¿Ya no puedo venir a ver a mi hermano?

-No te hagas el gracioso. Llevo sin verte doscientos años y cuando vienes…- La ira comenzó a invadirme de nuevo.

-¿Eres idiota?

-No tientes tu suerte, Claude- el suspiro y me miro por primera vez.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que ese niño es la reencarnación de Alice Liddell?

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Mentira- exclame

-¿Crees que mentiría acerca de Alice?

-¿Pero como una vampira puede reencarnar?

-Recuerda… Ella era un sangre pura, y una de las más antiguas

-Las sangre pura son los únicos vampiros que pueden reencarnar- murmure

-Llevo años buscando a ese niño, y el día que lo encontré, te entrometes y te lo llevas, sin darte cuenta que es igual a Alice- se río burlonamente

-Entonces tú mataste a sus padres…

-¿Crees que sus padres me lo hubieran dado a las buenas? Esa noche ataque la mansión Phantomhive junto con mis ayudantes, pero un vampiro se llevo al niño justamente cuando lo habían atrapado…

Mire el fuego que jugueteaba en la chimenea. No podía creerlo, al fin encontré un medio por el cual podía estar de nuevo con Alice, pero…

-Escucha, Sebastian- murmuro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- Escucha el dulce sonido de un corazón cambiante, su frenético palpitar, ese bum bum tan salvaje…- se relamió los labios-Se me hace agua a la boca.

Me incline sobre él, y lo tome del cuello.

-Cuida tu boca.

-Hubieras dejado morir a ese niño, no te habías atrevido a transformarlo, lo último que quiero es que su esencia se pudriera junto con ese cuerpo humano.

-Ciel aun no es Alice

-Yo me encargare de su regreso

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Ciel o te mato

Claude tomo mi muñeca y alejo mi mano de su cuello

-Quien me lo impedirá… ¿Tú? No me hagas reír

-No dejare que muera de nuevo por tu culpa.

Ahora Claude me tomo de cuello y me empujo

-Alice estará conmigo, ¡te guste o no!

Pero en ese momento el agitado palpitar se detuvo dejando la mansión en silencio.

-Parece que ha terminado, eso fue muy rápido- me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta- me voy… Pero regresar por Alice, te lo aseguro.

Pero no me quise quedar discutiendo con ese hombre, así que me dirigí a las escaleras arriba, escuchando un "_adiós hermano" _perderse en las paredes de la mansión

Entre a mi habitación pero Ciel no se encontraba en la cama como yo esperaba

-Ciel…

En ese instante la puerta se cerró. Gire rápidamente, preparado para atacar, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Ciel parado aun lado de la puerta. Vestía el camisón que usaba para dormir, manchado de sangre; la luna llena ilumino su nueva apariencia: su piel ahora era más blanca, como el mármol, sus ojos ahora eran de color carmesí, mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía, enseñándome sus colmillos. Camino hacia mí, con pasos felinos, me rodeo el cuello con los brazos, se paró de puntillas y me beso. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndolo a mí mientras nuestras lenguas jugueteaban apasionadamente en nuestras bocas, cuando sentí que mordía uno de mis labios, sintiendo el sabor de mi sangre en nuestras lenguas. Nos separamos un poco, aun unidos por un hilo de sangre. Aun con la boca manchada, Ciel comenzó a besar mi cuello, empujándome suavemente hacia la cama, tirándome en ella y sentándose sobre mí. Se inclino de nuevo y comenzó a lamer mi cuello. Sabía muy bien que era lo que quería…

"_Perdóname, Ciel, por hacerte dependiente a la sangre" _

En ese instante sentí sus colmillos desgarrar mi piel, succionando mi sangre. Jadee mientras acariciaba su espalda, sintiendo como la ola de excitación comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentí como mis manos, inquietas se deslizaban por su espalda hasta sus glúteos.

Dejo de beber mi sangre, jadeando, y me desabotono el pantalón, me incline, quedando sentados, y sin poder resistir mis impulsos desgarre su camisón, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a mí. Lleve una de mis manos a mi boca y comencé a lamer mis dedos e introducirlos en su entrada.

-Sebastian- gimió, excitándome- Te quiero dentro de mi…- sentí sus manos entrar a mi pantalón, sacando mi miembro.

En un rápido movimiento lo coloque contra la cabecera de la cama y lo penetre, moviéndome en su interior, Ciel gemía provocativamente en mi oído. Sentí como me clavaba las uñas en mi espalda, sintiendo la sangre fluir por los rasguños; aun siguiendo mis movimientos llevo la mano a la boca, lamiendo sus dedos frente a mi cara, provocativamente; se inclino un poco y me mordió un hombro, bebiendo mi sangre, alentándome a moverme más rápido. Hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, corriéndonos al mismo tiempo, pero Ciel no se detuvo, se inclino hacia delante y, aun conmigo en su interior, se sentó sobre mí, moviéndose de arriba abajo, autopenetrandose mientras acariciaba mi pecho. Tome su cadera y arremetí contra él, llegando de nuevo al orgasmo.

Ahora que su cuerpo no necesitaba descanso dimos rienda suelta a nuestros cuerpos, entregándonos sin contenernos, durante toda la noche, deteniéndonos solo por la llegada del intruso sol por nuestra ventana.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya ni les pregunte ¿les gusto el lemon de el capitulo pasado? ¿Y el de este? Dejen sus comentarios los cuales me inspiran. Por cierto ¿están comodas (os) con la fecha de actualización o prefieren que sean semanales?**


	5. Chapter 5: Memorias

**Capitulo 5: **

**Memorias**

Ciel se adecuo rápidamente a su nuevo estilo de vida, pero aunque su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado, no podía descuidarme, sabía muy bien que Claude haría cualquier cosa por regresar a Alice, aunque la idea me gustaba no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran.

Estaba decidido a proteger a Ciel, no solo porque su cuerpo encerraba el alma de Alice si no que…

No, era una tontería, como podía estar… ¿Enamorado de Ciel…? No, era imposible, a la única persona que había amado era a Alice, seguramente veía en él a Alice, eso era.

Una noche regresábamos de haber casado, sin ninguna novedad, pero cuando entramos a nuestra habitación encontramos a Claude.

-Bienvenidos-exclamo con una falsa sonrisa

-Ciel, detrás de mi-susurre

-No me temas -Dijo Claude inclinándose frente a él.

-Esta persona es quien me mordió-susurro ocultándose detrás de mí.

Claude se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros.

-Hermanito, no estorbes-exclamo y después me arrojo por la ventana, estrellándome contra un árbol, muriendo al instante

**Ciel**

-¡Sebastian!- grite mientras veía como salía volando por la ventana.

Trate de escapar de esa persona pero me detuvo.

-Espera…

"_Me va a matar"_ pensé.

En vez de atacarme se llevo una mano al pecho y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-No me temas- repitió- lo único que quiero es que bebas mi sangre

-¿Qué?

Se llevo una mano a la boca y se mordió la muñeca, se levanto y me la acerco a la cara.

-No-chille tratando de alejarme pero él me tomo de un brazo, deteniéndome- ¡suéltame!

Sin decir un apalabra se llevo la muñeca a la boca y tomo su sangre, me atrajo hacia él, rodeándome con un brazo, trate de soltarme pero mientras más me movía me estrujaba más fuertemente. Con la maño libre tomo mi rostro y me beso, deje de moverme por unos instantes al sentir el sabor de su sangre sobre mi boca, era un sabor que yo conocía muy bien: era el mismo sabor que la sangre de Sebastian.

Pero algo raro paso, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo.

Ahora comenzaba a recordar…

Yo soy Alice Liddell.

Una de las vampiresas más antiguas de la orden de vampiros, pero aunque tuviese ese título me sentía muy sola, ya que no tenía hermanos y mucho menos descendencia; pero cuando viajaba por Londres llegue a un pueblo, donde conocí a dos niños: Sebastian Michaelis y Claude Faustus, unos niños de no más de doce años que habían perdido a sus padres, quedando finalmente juntos. Esos niños eran diferentes a cualquier otro, aunque nadie los quería en el pueblo permanecían unidos, cuidándose uno al otro, aun sin ser hermanos sanguíneos. Quise ayudarlos, dándoles ropa, comida, lo que necesitaran.

Con el tiempo los niños crecieron, convirtiéndose en adultos; pero algo en Sebastian lo hacia diferente a Claude, algo en el me atraía, sin embargo note que Claude hacia lo que fuera por llamar mi atención, haciendo las cosas que su hermano hacia, siendo mas apegado a mi; decidí mantener al margen mis sentimientos, lo ultimo que quiero es que peleen por mi.

Una noche, en la que me dirigía a la aldea para dejarles ropa vi una fumarola a lo lejos, proveniente del pueblo.

"_No puede ser"_

Espolee al caballo para que fuera más rápido, el pueblo se quemaba, mientras varios vampiros encapuchados cazaban a las personas; no me importo de que clan se trataba, solo me interesaba saber si Sebastian y Claude estaban vivos, espolee de nuevo al caballo, emprendiendo una desenfrenada carrera, pero no los encontré en la modesta casa donde vivían, sin ningún éxito, seguí buscando por los alrededores del pueblo, hasta que los encontré cerca del río, siendo mordidos por vampiros. Furiosa me acerque, aquellos seres, al sentir mi presencia se fueron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces les di mi sangre y los lleve a mi mansión, donde los eduque en su nueva vida. Por unos momentos fuimos felices pero el clan que destruyo aquella aldea estaba furioso conmigo por haber interferido con su cena, ya que ellos deseaban a Sebastian y a Claude, matándome en venganza…

Habían pasado quinientos años desde aquel terrible día, según vi en las memorias de aquel niño; ahora podría continuar con vida, sin temor a nada.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, no como Ciel Phantomhive, sino como Alice Liddell.

Me encontré con Claude, de pie frente a mí.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Claude.

-Sigues igual Alice- exclamo, sonriente, arrodillándose frente a mí, tomando mi mano y besándola suavemente.-Bienvenida, Alice…

**Sebastian **

Maldije cada instante que tardaba mi cuerpo en recuperarse, pero por fin me pude levantar, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la mansión, salte hasta el balcón, y entre… Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Claude estaba arrodillado frente a Ciel, mientras besaba una de sus manos. Al sentir mi presencia, Ciel levanto el rostro y me sonrío.

-Hola, Sebastian- ahora su voz era más aguda, como el sonido de las campanas.

-¿Ciel?

-No- exclamo Claude mientras se levantaba- ella es Alice Liddell, una de las sangre pura más antigua que queda.

-Ese título me hace sentir vieja- Alice hizo un leve puchero y después se dirigió a Claude- ¿me podrías traer un espejo?

-En seguida- En un instante trajo el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

- Vaya, estoy igual, solo que ahora soy un niño… ¡¿Un niño?!

- Tranquila, Alice, aun así eres hermosa- maldito Claude lambiscon.

- No creo acostumbrarme…- me miro divertidamente- ¿te gusto así?

-S-si…- respondí sin pensar

-¿Tienes sed, Alice?- Claude se mostraba un poco impaciente.

-No, pero me siento extraña

-¿Extraña?

-Al parecer mis poderes aun están sellados

-Aun no estás despierta completamente- Claude la tranquilizó mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros.

Me dieron ganas de arrancarle esas sucias manos que tocaban el cuerpo de Ciel, pero me contuve. Ya llegaría el momento de que pagara por todas las que me ha hecho.

-¿No tienes que irte ya, hermano? -Dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho- ya casi amanece.

Me dedico una mirada asesina.

-Es cierto- se acerco a Alice y le beso por última vez la mano- regresare pronto.

-Nos vemos, Claude.

Este último desapareció por la ventana. Al estar solos Alice se acerco, caminando lentamente en mi dirección.

-Tengo sed

-Pero acabas de decir…

- Si, ya sé lo que dije, pero tengo una idea ¿tienes sirvientas jóvenes?

-Sí, eso creo

-Genial, llámala, por favor

Pero en ese instante una muchacha entro a la habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces la rodee con un brazo y le tape la boca con mi mano libre, apretándola fuertemente, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Alice se acerco y mordió el cuello de la muchacha, con cada trago que deba su cabello comenzaba a crecer rápidamente, llegando a su cintura en pocos minutos. Solté a la muchacha y observe como Alice se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Creo que únicamente podré cambiar mi cabello, mi cuerpo tendrá que seguir como el de un niño.

-¿No crees que te veras extraña?

-Nadie se va a dar cuenta

Mire aquel ser, era extraño saber que dos almas estaban en ese cuerpo, pero no me importaba nada mientras estuviera con Alice, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste por la falta de Ciel en la casa…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

***0***

**Hola! Que tal el nuevo capítulo? La verdad por fin salió! Por cierto, Alice Liddell es el nombre verdadero de la protagonista de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**

**Gracias a Yoyito por sus comentarios ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Amantes Sangrientos

**Capitulo 6:**

**Amantes Sangrientos **

Alice volvió a ser como era antes de su muerte, volviéndose caprichosa, mientras yo le cumplía cualquier deseo que quisiera: los vestidos más extravagantes, llenos de adornos, hermosas doncellas para su alimentación, soportar a Claude todos los días en mi casa…

Aquello se había vuelto un completo infierno…

-¿Cómo me veo?- Alice canturreo mientras modelaba un vestido rojo con holanes y adornos negros, iba peinada de dos colitas y un sombrerito de lado

-Hermosa, como siempre- dije distraídamente mientras me sentaba en la cama

Me miro seductoramente y deslizo unos de los tirantes por su hombro, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho; camino hacia mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué haces, Alice?- susurre, pero ella coloco un dedo en mis labios.

-Shhhh…- se inclino y me beso, involuntariamente lleve mis manos a su espalda.

Desde su transformación me abstuve de tocarla, al parecer Alice se había cansado de eso.

- Se que me deseas, Sebastian- susurro sobre mis labios mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar mi saco- Deseas este cuerpo…

Ardía en deseos, tenía la razón, pero ardía en deseos de hacer el amor con…De nuevo sus labios se encontraron con los míos, pero sentí las lagrimas rozar mis labios.

-¿Alice?

-Maldición- exclamo mientras se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas de sangre que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-¿Qué tienes?

Suspiro

-Estas son lagrimas provenientes del alma de Ciel Phantomhive. Sucede cada vez que pienso así de ti.

-Entonces Ciel…

-Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel- exclamo alejándose un poco es el único que te importa, desde que tome este cuerpo no me has tocado, no me tratas como antes, pero puedo notar que te atrae este cuerpo. Quiero que me respondas ¿amas a este niño?

-Alice…Yo…

-Ve al grano, Sebastian.

-Lo siento Alice, desde el día de tu muerte he estado vagando por el mundo sin rumbo, pero cuando encontré a ese niño volví a vivir de nuevo la vida que tú me enseñaste, reviviéndome, enseñándome a que aun puedo amar y ser amado

Una sonrisa triste surco su rostro mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Este niño de verdad te ama, Sebastian, siento su alegría al oír esas palabras… Yo soy la única culpable de tu sufrimiento, pero ahora se cómo ayudarte…- su voz se entrecorto, dejando escapar un leve sollozo- Devolveré este cuerpo a su verdadero dueño…

Acaricie delicadamente su rostro.

-Pero recuerda que Claude tratara de revivirme de nuevo

-Estoy preparado para eso.

- No, no estás preparado, él es más fuerte que tu.

- Lo derrotare cueste lo que cueste

Ella se levanto y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, se agacho y abrió una puerta secreta en el piso de donde saco una caja de bronce

-El único método que mata a un vampiro es la plata- Abrí el estuche y saco una pistola plateada, se acerco a mí y me la entrego, la tome entre mis manos y observe los cartuchos con balas de plata - no quería que llegaran a esto, pero Claude está obsesionado conmigo, no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie.

Me levante y la abrace.

-Gracias, Alice. Siempre serás mi madre y mi amiga

- Y tú el hombre del que estoy perdidamente enamorada- Sus labios buscaron los míos, encontrándose en un suave beso- Adiós, Sebastian…

De repente callo inconsciente en mis brazos, cargue su cuerpo y me senté de nuevo en la cama, sentado a Ciel en mis muslos, recargándolo en mi pecho. Me di cuenta que su cabello comenzó a evaporase lentamente, quedando en su forma original. Como había dicho Alice lo único que tenía que preocuparme ahora era de Claude, no dejaría que se acercara de nuevo a Ciel, nunca más lo perdería… Lo juro.

Sentí como se removía, inquieto entre mis brazos. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Sebastian… ¿por qué traigo puesto un vestido?

Al fin escuchaba su voz, después de semanas volvía a escuchar esa angelical voz. Sin poder resistir mi emoción tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, maravillándome al sentir la inocencia que impregnaban sus labios al estar en contacto con los míos, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndolo a mí, mientras Ciel me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Nos separamos lentamente, Ciel tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, tan delicadamente que por un instante creí que me rompería.

-Te extrañe tanto- susurro mientras una lagrima rodaba sin pudor por su mejilla Me acerque y la lamí.

-No te imaginas cuanto te eche de menos- susurre mientras deslizaba mis manos por su espalda, desabotonando el vestido- Ciel…

Lo levante levemente y lo senté sobre mis muslos; mis manos acariciaron su espalda, sus glúteos, sus piernas, subiendo el vestido hasta su cadera: me incline y bese apasionadamente su cuello, lentamente movió la cabeza, dejándome paso libre por su piel mientras comenzaba a gemir débilmente.

Lo deseaba, deseaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo en contacto con mi piel, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ansiaba escuchar sus gemidos y sentir de nuevo como nuestros cuerpos se fundían en un solo ser.

Me separe un poco y le quite el vestido, agradeciendo que Alice detestara los corsés, quitándole la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo frente a mi; deje que me quitara el saco y la camisa mientras yo besaba sus hombros. Sus manos acariciaban con ternura mi pecho desnudo, al igual que mis manos acariciaban su espalda con delicadeza, sentí como bajaba sus manos, comenzando a desabotonarme el pantalón.

Ciel se inclino un poco, recostándome sobre las almohadas, comenzando a besar mi cuello y mi pecho, tome su rostro entre mis manos y guíe mis labios a los suyos, mi lengua se abrió paso por sus labios, jugueteando con la suya mis manos acariciaban su espalda; nos separamos un poco, acaricie sus labios con la yema de mis dedos, Ciel comenzó a lamer mis dedos, seductoramente. Introduje un dedo en su entrada, provocando que Ciel gimiera sobre mis labios, cuando metí un segundo se aferro a mí, hasta que metí un tercero, moviéndolos circularmente en su interior, hasta que los saque, Ciel gimió en protesta, mientras me acababa de quitar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

Tome su cadera con mis manos, y lo levante un poco mientras me miraba ansiosamente; lentamente entre en su interior, provocando un ronco gemido de Ciel, mientras cerraba los ojos. Su interior me acogió cálidamente, sintiendo su carne apretar mis miembro de una manera placentera, lentamente comenzamos a movernos, nuestros gemidos y jadeos comenzaron a resonar en la habitación, provocando que nos moviéramos más rápidamente, Ciel me acariciaba el pecho mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas. Se inclino un poco sobre mí y me beso, mientras continuábamos moviéndonos más rápidamente, hasta que Ciel se corrió, apretando mi miembro en su interior.

Sin poder resistir mis impulsos me incorpore un y me gire, quedando encima de él, comencé de nuevo a mover mis caderas mientras besaba su cuello y su pecho, sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi cabello, mientras gemía provocativamente en mi oído. Nos mecíamos en un solo cuerpo, disfrutando el tacto de su piel contra la mía sus manos aforrándose a mi espalda mientras gemíamos sin pudor al sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, entrando a nuestro paraíso, donde el límite era nuestro amor, donde no existía el tiempo, solo nosotros dos.

Finalmente llegamos al orgasmo, el más intenso que habíamos tenido hasta ahora. Permanecí dentro de Ciel por unos momentos, hasta que salí de su interior, recostándome en su agitado pecho mientras tratábamos de normalizar nuestra respiración, abrace a Ciel.

-Te amo Ciel- susurre mientras me levantaba un poco para verlo a los ojos

Al escuchar mis palabras las lágrimas bordearon sus ojos, se levanto y me abrazo fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

-Sebastian- susurro contra mi piel - por favor no te vayas- sus frías lagrimas cayeron en mi pecho- no me dejes, te lo suplico…

-No iré a ningún lado- lo abrace- nunca te dejare- tome su mentón entre mis dedos y acerque sus labios a los míos en un beso corto.

Me separe lentamente y acaricie sus cabellos, bajando suavemente mí mano hasta su mejilla, limpiando sus lagrimas, Ciel coloco su manos sobre la mía y ladeo un poco su cabeza, mientras una última lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas. Sin decir otra palabra me recosté en la cama, con Ciel en mi pecho, abrazándonos tiernamente quedándonos dormidos en pocos instantes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Reencuentro y además lemon, espero y les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y perdón por la tardanza, la universidad me esta absorbiendo todo mi valioso tiempo libre (y eso que solo llevo una semana ;n; **

**Malas noticias, este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Gracias a Yoyito por sus comentarios ;)**


End file.
